


Keeping Warm

by Mcbutter



Category: West of Loathing
Genre: F/M, I love Gary, I'm Bad, Smut, This game is amazing, This is just smut, West of Loathing - Freeform, Write fan fics of it, play it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 11:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12057777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcbutter/pseuds/Mcbutter
Summary: After Sally's stubbornness gets her in trouble, Gary has to be the one to save the day again. But in the process they find out their true feelings for one another and indulge in them. Finally able to get as close as possible.SMUT!I'm so horrible! But I just can't stop from loving Gary!





	Keeping Warm

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so bad o//w//o
> 
> If Gary's Goblin-tongue is too hard to understand just shoot me a message and I can help x3

The wind picked up, making the night air even colder as the two continued their journey. Gary could tell they were getting close, he had noticed that the temperature always seemed cooler whenever you were in the area of a graveyard. Something he didn't quite understand. Sally tripped slightly, jerking around to catch her balance. His hand shot out and snagged the back of her coat, steadying her.

"Thanks Gary." She breathed, shocked by the sudden incident.

"Late being, tired is Miss Sally." He replied. She always seemed to get more clumsy when she was exhausted, her mind clouded by the lack of energy.

"No no, I can keep going. We're almost to the Petting Cemetery anyway." She waved it off, taking a few more steps and stumbling again.

Gary rolled his eyes. "Stubborn you is, making camp now."

"Gary come on, it's like just over the next hill. We can make camp when we get there." She continued, eyeing the small stream that cut through their path. "See, I remember this stream. The place can't be more than an hour away."

"Stoping we should." He continued to hound her.

"Well you can stop, I'm going to the graveyard." She smirked, balancing from rock to rock across the stream. "I'll meet up with you on my way back tomorrow." She rested her foot on what she thought was a rock, but unknown to her it was in fact a turtle. One who wasn't too happy she was stepping on its back. Darting out away from her, Sally lost her balance. Her arms windmilling around as she tried to catch herself, but her foot slipped on a wet rock and she went down. There was a loud splash followed by a slew of curse words.

Gary rushed over, bending down to help fish her out, grunting in frustration. "Why cow headed is Sally!" He pulled her up and lead her away from the bank.

"Am n-not!" She protested, and Gary frowned, she was already starting to shake. Her teeth beginning to rattle faintly. With the chilly air he knew she had to be freezing in those wet clothes. They would need to get a fire going and warm her up immediately.

Gary stopped his train of thought, noticing the knapsack on Sally's back, cursing under his breath. He forgot that he had given her the bag after she had ducked into a cave, splunking for some supplies. He knew that any of their tinder or matches would be soaked, not to mention any of her extra clothes, and to make matters worse there wasn't a tree for miles. His only option was to find shelter from the wind. Luckily Gary remembered an abandoned military camp they passed not too far back.

"Come, shelter we seek." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and helped guide her next to him.

"B-but w-we're headed in the w-wrong direction." She weakly tried to pull away.

"Wait it can, care of you first." His voice was stern, and she knew she shouldn't fight him. He had been right many times, so she knew she should trust him. It was her stubbornness that got her in this mess to begin with. It always did.

Gary was relieved when they finally reached the abandoned camp, and even more so when he found at least one tent still standing and not riddled with moth eaten holes. Wasn't a five star bed and breakfast, but it would do. He shoved Sally into the tall tent, closing the door behind her as he stayed outside.

"Undress beginning." He instructed her, starting to unbutton his own vest.

"Wow, y-you haven't even t-taken me to dinner yet." Sally joked from behind the cloth door flap.

Gary blushed lightly, working on the buttons of his dress shirt. He slipped it off under the vest, holding it through the tent flap for her to take. "Here."

The rustling he heard in the tent stopped. "But Gary, if I take this you'll be cold." Her rattling teeth had at least subsided.

"Not caring is Gary, take." He shoved his arm in more, motioning for her to take it.

After a few more moments of hesitation he felt her take it, smiling to his self. The night wind kicked up again, causing a shiver to run down his spine. The vest not doing much to cover him from the cold. Something snagged the back of the vest that blew in the cold wind, pulling him back. Before he knew it he was looking up at the top of the inside of the tent, flat on his back.

"You're not staying out there all night in the cold either." Sally looked down at him, her hands on her hips. His shirt bunch at her wrist and fell down just before her knees, covering her enough that he didn't feel ashamed to look at her. Though he still felt guilty at how much leg he was seeing.

Gary shot to his feet, dusting his self off. "Yes, yes." He replied nervously.

"Everything in the knapsack is soaked, we'll need to leave everything out to dry in the morning. But we got lucky, there's at least one bed roll in here that isn't completely trashed." She explained, bending over to pull the bed roll out from the pile of trash that lay in the back of the tent. Gary turned away immediately, or risk seeing something he shouldn't. "So," Sally smiled, walking over to him after she was finished, "wanna play rock, paper, scissors for who gets it?"

Gary scoffed lightly, crossing his arms. "Easy is that, getting it you is."

Sally mocked him, crossing her own arms. This caused the shirt to ride up a little. "First, you're no fun, and second I'm not taking the bed and leaving you uncomfortable and cold all night."

"Fighting this we is not. Bed you get." He said strictly, pointing a finger at her. His gaze fell upon the sight of how high his shirt was riding on her, causing him to turn his head away.

"Yes we are fighting, I'm tired of being treated like a princess. You deserve just as much comfort as I do." She grabbed his wrist, pulling him towards the bed roll.

"No I is saying!" He shouted, resisting her.

"Not caring!" Sally shouted, her goblin-tongue coming through.   
His other hand wrapped around the wrist that was pulling him, trying to pull her instead towards the bed roll. The two fought, the tide of control shifting between them. Each trying to push the other down.

"Lay down!"

"No!"

Their legs became intertwined, and they tripped over each other, both falling to the ground. Sally's back hit the bed roll, and Gary fell on top of her. The two lay there dazed looking at each other for a second, before both blushing. Sally's face going red while Gary's went brown. Gary pulled his self away from her by placing his arms on either side of her head, causing them to blush even more.

"Sorry." His voice was almost a whisper.

"N-no, it was my fault." Sally replied, looking away embarrassed.

"Taking of bed you is?" He asked, starting to get up. But Sally caught his vest, stopping him.

"Why don't we both," her face was almost completely red, "share it?"

Gary's blush deepened. "Sharing." He nodded, crawling and lying on the bed roll behind her. He hesitated for a moment, but wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her against him. His hot chest warming up her freezing back.

Sally couldn't stop the light moan that escaped her from the wonderful sensation. A hand shot up to cover her mouth, she couldn't believe she just did that.

"Feeling better is Sally?" Gary asked, his breath brushing against her ear, causing a shiver to run through her. "Cold still is Sally?"

"N-no, actually your body heat is helping a lot." She tried to hide her face in her hands.

"Shiver why?" His arm tightened more, trying to get her even closer so he could keep her warm.

She buried her face even deeper in her hands. "I-it's a good shiver."

"Shiver good?" He was confused.

God damn it Gary! Sally wanted to shout. He was going to make her drown in awkwardness tonight. "Yes, it's a way our bodies tell us when something feels good. It doesn't always mean we're cold." Gary was quiet for a second, and Sally thought he might be done embarrassing her tonight.

Then suddenly the back of the shirt she was wearing got pulled up, and her bare back was pressed against his bare chest. His hand slipped under to warm her stomach, and she yelped loudly. But she went silent and completely still when he nuzzled his face against hers.

"Good feeling is Sally?" His breath now against her cheek.

Her heart was pounding in her chest, and it took her a second to find her voice. "Uh y-yeah."

Gary chuckled, and she could feel it vibrate through her, a feeling beginning to pool deep inside. "Making Sally good feeling Gary is liking." The feeling grew more intense. His hand slowly moved down as he tried to warm every cold spot he could find, but stopped suddenly. Then his hand shot out as if he had touched fire, hiding it behind his back. "Wearing not is Sally of undergarments."

"Um, no. Those got soaked as well." Sally replied, reaching for his hand again. "But that felt nice, please continue."

"Feeling good?" He wanted to reassure.

She nodded, bringing his hand back to her abdomen. "Yes, please."

"Making Sally feel good Gary is wanting." He seemed to purr into her ear, and another shiver ran through her, encouraging him to resume what he was doing with his hand.

Gary rubbed her belly, then lower, ignoring the fact that usually undergarments would be covering this spot of the stomach. Crossing over to heat each thigh, taking his time with the large cold spots in the back and inside of the thighs. Sally sighed happily, her blush still coloring her face. Gary wondered if perhaps his technique was working in keeping her warm by the sign of red on her face. He tried testing out the theory by placing his mouth on her neck, his lips brushing the skin lightly. When he looked back up sure enough the red had deepened.

"Sally is feeling better?" He asked, doing it again and feeling her body shiver against him. Causing his body to respond strangley.

"W-what?" Sally asked, her voice sounded like she was off in space. "Oh, uh yeah yeah. Um, keep doing that."

His finger tips grazed over the skin on her thigh as his hand moved back up, causing the skin to prickle where he had touched. Curious, he skimmed over the bumps, sending jolts throughout Sally's body. She shook as a violent shiver ran up her spine, and she couldn't hold back from moaning again, her hand shooting up to slap her mouth again. The strange feeling jumped, a tingling feeling that grew and headed south. Gary tilted his head in confusion as he looked to Sally, her hand covering her mouth and her eyes closed. Again, he trailed his fingers over her thighs, this time on the inner side. She responded with a muffled moan, her hand not doing much to stop her. The feeling responded, the sensation only growing. Gary repeated it, but this time on the other inner thigh, but as Sally began to moan he suddenly removed her hand, allowing the sound to be heard without restraint. The strange feeling exploded, fueled by the sound she was making.

"Why making of sound is Sally?" He asked calmly, he had to find out what this strange feeling was.

The red grew on her face, and she gave him an awkward smile. "Uh..." She swallowed hard. "It's because what you're doing feels really [i]really[/i] good, and um, you're really sorta... exciting me." She looked away as she said the last part softly.

"Why being is Sally excited?" He was confused even more now.

"I'm not excited like eager excited, I'm excited like... turned on excited." She mubbled the ending, her face almost completely red. She burried it in her hands again to try and hide. "We make that noise when we're feeling like this."

"And feeling this now is Sally?" He asked, his face close to hers, his fingers now caressing her stomach.

She hesitated, her stomach now full of goosebumps. "Y-yes..."

"Telling Gary what feeling like." He had a suspition that they were feeling the same thing.

She slowly lowered her hands, looking at him. His eyesbrows were raised, and he smiled warmly to her. "It's like a warm feeling in your stomach that soon grows and sends like a tickle... uh... b-between your legs." Her cheeks flushed.

"On turning this be?" He grazed his lips over her neck again.

"Yes," she moaned, "w-why?" It was getting harder for her to think straight.

"Cause feeling too is Gary." He whispered in her ear, before nipping at it.

Sally moaned loudly, her body arching into him. His hand pressed at her stomach, getting her as close to him as he could. His mouth back at her neck, leaving quick kisses.

"What Gary need do to making Sally still feeling good?" He asked, ready to do whatever she said.

"Um..." She took his hand in hers, moving to one of her breast. "Here's a great place to start."

Gary's hand cupped the flesh, massaging it lightly. Causing Sally to squirm and unable to suppress another moan. He did it again, and she moaned again in response. His finger finding her nipple and brushing against it. He was enjoying the sounds she made from what he was doing. The feeling deep inside of him growing. His other hand wrapping around to tend to the other breast. Alternating between massaging and toying with the nipple. Her voice was like music to his ears, and he began to growl lightly with her, getting just as much enjoyment out of this as she was. Soon he began to wonder if there were more places that would cause her to react like this. Then he remembered what she had said, that the feeling was going between her legs, like it was for him. He looked down across her body, her legs moving apart and together depending on how he touched her. His left hand squeezed the breast it had, and her legs opened. He took this opportunity to slid his right hand down her stomach to the spot that hid between them. There was heat here, and as his fingers pressed the skin it felt moist. Sally gave a gasping moan, shocked by the sudden feeling.

"G-Gary!" She could hardly form coherent words now. "W-what are you doing?"

His fingers began to explore, grazing across her sensitive bud, and she jerked in his arms. Her moans became lower, more needy. The feeling inside of him seemed to claw at the surface, trying to escape. Soon his pants suddenly felt too small, almost uncomfortable. He did it again, and Sally gasped loudly, shaking again.

"Gary! C-careful! T-too sensitive!" She was struggling to talk.

"Sensitive being?" He asked, his eyes focused on what his hand was doing. He was so captivated by what he was doing to her and how her body reacted to his touch.

"Yes! T-take it easy!" She pleaded, hardly able to hold on any longer. Her mind screaming for her to get out of his grasp because the feeling was so intense.

He eased up, his finger tip just lightly hovering on the bud, and she calmed down. Still letting out light whimpers. Her body still shook softly, still recovering after his onslaught.

"What feeling like?" He asked, wondering why it made her act so crazy.

She gave a short chuckle. "Why don't I show you." She gave him a weak sly smile.

Her hand slipped between them, finding his arousal bulging against his pants, threatening to rip through. She pawed at it and the feeling within him erupted, sending a spike through his spine. His lips peeled back into an open mouthed snarl, his eyes snapping shut, the sudden feeling so intense. His mind went blank, and his hands flexed in response, gripping her breast tightly and digging into her bud. She howled, the feeling of pain and pleasure mixing together, her grip on him also hardening. She rubbed against his bulge again and he growled loudly, his teeth sinking into the soft skin on her neck. She shouted a moan in both surprise and ecstasy. She moved her hand again, and his hand shot from between her legs up to grab at her wrist, pulling it away. He breathed heavily, kissing the spot he had just punctured.

"Moment of breathing, please." He breathed, his thumb rubbing small circles into the wrist he held.

She gave an airy giggle. "See why I told you to take it easy?" She smiled, leaning her head up to kiss his cheek, and he stilled.

Looking down at her surprised, a fluttering in his chest. His mind told him to hesitate, but he pushed passed it, his mouth taking hers. She gasped into his mouth, but when he thought she would pull away he was surprised to see she deepened it. Her eyes closing slowly as they both enjoyed the moment. They soon pulled back from each other, both trying to catch their breath.

"Do that Gary wanted now for some time." He confessed softly, trailing kisses along her jaw line.

"So have I." She confessed back, kissing his forehead.

He growled loudly, his lips latching onto hers again. His heart sang out with joy to hear she felt the same for him. He pressed his lips against hers, pushed his head down, guiding her to lay on the bed roll and he rotated his body over hers. One arm propped him up, the other rubbed her belly again, before trailing up to massage her breast. She moaned into his mouth, and he devoured it eagerly. When his mouth finally released hers, her face was flushed, not from embarrassment but from lust. Lust for him. His arousal aching at the sight of her. He groaned, the feeling so intense. Oh how he wished for her hand to touch it again.

Almost as if sensing his distress, she reached down and scraped her fingers against him. He let out a deep moan, pleasure coursing threw him. She started needing him with her palm and he purred into her ear. Her other arm caressed his chest, rubing over his large goblin belly, marveling at the different skin. Her hand trained down to assist the other with the buttons on his pants, undoing them and releasing him. He let out a sigh, a feeling of relief washed over him from finally being set free. He soon hissed again, her hands beginning to stroke his length. His hand gripped her shoulder as his forehead rested against hers. He slowly was loosing the strength to keep his self hovering over her. 

"Feels that good, does it?" She asked, smiling up at him.

"Amazing it does!" He moaned, his breath becoming ragged.

Her face flushing lightly. "Uh, Gary... do goblins have...intercourse?" She squirmed slightly, she still was a little shy. "I-I know you reproduce with spores...b-but I mean, it's not like I'm holding a sausage right now." She gave a nervous giggle.

He slowly opened his eyes, blinking at her. He was silent for a moment, his face emotionless. "Sally is wanting to be bonded with Gary?" He asked, shocked by what she was asking.

"Um, what does bonded mean?" She wasn't sure if that was translating right.

"It mean we be joining, you and me, forever spirit by." He replied, looking at her thoughtfully. He wanted to make sure she knew what she was asking, that this was a serious experience.

Sally was amazed, she didn't know that goblins did such a thing. To be bonded with someone on a spiritual level, that was far greater than anything humans did. It would show that you truly loved the one you chose, and after their time together Sally could say she wholeheartedly loved him.

Her face flushed again, and she looked up to him sincerely. "If you wish to be bonded with me."

Gary's eyes grew wide and he bombarded her with kisses. He kissed her forehead, cheeks, jaw, and neck. Overjoyed by what she was purposing. His arousal jumping in her hands at the thought. "Wanting not any other person or goblin is Gary!" He shouted.

Sally was honored, to think that he prefered her over even another goblin. Her heart burst with love, and she had to fight back the sting of joyful tears, not wanting to ruin the moment.

His mouth eventually made its way to hers and they kissed passionately, their hearts intertwining. Their true feelings had finally been brought to the surface, and they could indulge on their longing for one another fully. He nipped at her bottom lip, his hand exploring her body, leaving goosebumps in its wake. She moaned as her hands continued to massage his arousal, bringing out intoxicating growls from him. His hand made a path down to her heat, and he lightly caressed her bud. She moaned, pulling her mouth from his to lie her head on the bed roll, her back arching to his touch. 

"Beautiful you is." He said softly, kissing her stomach. 

He slowly leaned up, looking down to her with a loving smile. His thumbs rubed circles in her thighs as he took in the image of her before him. His shirt pulled up and bunched around her neck, her eyes half-lidded as she gazed up at him. It was truly remarkable that she yearned for him so deeply.

It was his turn to blush when he leaned back over her, giving her a quick kiss. "Gary not knowing how becoming bonded with Sally."

She chuckled. "It's fine Gary, I'm new to this as well... in more ways than one." Her face also flushed.

He paused for a moment, looking into her eyes. This was her first time, and he knew that for humans this was a special thing. They were both giving something meaningful to each other in this moment. This would be such a deep and memerable moment that they shared.

She took his hand in hers, guiding him back between her legs. She rested his fingers across her entrance, and he looked down curiously. "Feel that?" She asked timidly.

He nodded, experimenting by slipping a finger within. She moaned, arching her back again, and he gave a sly smirk, his finger entering more. "Liking that Gary is." He growled lightly, watching her come undone just by his finger.

"T-that's where we'll b-bond." She moaned, her head once again becoming foggy from what he was doing to her.

"Strange you humans be, but not too unlike you be from goblins." He replied, slowly testing a second finger. Her back arched again, a loud moaning escaping her.

"You'd be s-surprised how similar y-you are to us a-ah-as well." She had to fight to reply to him, her moans almost making her completely breathless.

"But loving Gary is of your body." He growled, his two fingers going deeper, flexing them within her.

Her hand reached up and gripped his horn, the shock of pleasure his fingers sent through her causing her to search for anything to hold onto. His growl turned into a howl of ecstasy, his eyes snapping shut and his brow furrowed. In her lust hazed state she took notice of this, her other hand doing the same to the other horn. He roared, his mouth a snarl of pleasure, his fingers reaching as deep as they could go. Her grip tightened and he suddenly withdrew his fingers from her, replacing it instead with his manhood. He cried softly as he tried to hold back, the desire to shove it in so intense. His desire throbbed impatiently at her entrance, the tip just barely grazing against her moist skin.

She let out a shocked moan, one of her hands slipping from his horn to his shoulder. "T-take it slow." She pleaded softly.

He nodded slowly, her grip on his one horn still sending shocks of pleasure through him. He breathed heavily, his mind a war zone as he tried to respect her wish. "Slowly." He growled, more to himself than her.

Slowly, ever so gently, he began to press his self into her. The tip streching her entrance around him, and she whimpered lightly. Her hand released his horn and joined the other at his shoulders, her nails beginning to dig into his skin. He leaned over and nipped at her neck, mumbling sweet nothings into her ear as he continued to go deeper. He bared his teeth as the urge to slam himself fully inside of her arouse again. He was going to take this slow for now, she needed it. The deeper he went the more she whimpered, until finally he felt something blocking the path, brushing up agianst his tip, and he wondered if he had reached the other side. He paused for a moment, looking down to see he was hardly even half way inside of her. He looked to her, some what worried. This would be difficult if she could only take half of him. 

She gave a weak smile, taking the moment of rest to catch her breath. "Don't worry, it's just my hymen... um.. i-it means this is my first time. You just need to push through it. [i]But[/i] slowly, okay?"

He nodded again, beginning to press against the blockage. Slowly he could feel as it tightened, restrainging against his intrusion, and he pressed on. Then it suddenly ripped as he punctured through it, and Sallys body jolted and she sucked in a hissing breath. Her expression a mix of pain and pleasure. He felt a warm wetness spread around him, and when he looked down he could see the faint red of blood. His head shot back up to look at her with an expresion of concern. Had he done something wrong? Was she hurt? He hurt her! 

She began to comfort him, reassuring him that she was fine. Her hands caressed his chest as she kissed his jaw line and neck. "No no no, Gary don't worry, that's suppose to happen."

He still looked to her with worry in his eyes. "Sally being alright?" 

"I am being just fine." She giggled, kissing him tenderly. "You can continue now."

He waited a moment more, but the look in her eyes helped calm him down and encourage him that she was fine and he could proceed. He let out a soothing breath, his heart calming down as he began to move again. Sally could feel something tugging deep down inside her heart, mind, and strangely somewhere else. It was a strange feeling that didn't originate physically from within her, and she couldn't pin point where it was coming from. The feeling only intensifying as he drew closer and closer to being completely inside of her. Her heart began to flutter as she wondered what it could mean, but when she looked up at the intensity of his gaze boring into her she realized that this is the bonding he spoke of. She could feel his spirit sinking into her, exploring her own as it seeked to meld itself to her, and she realizes the seriousness and absoluteness of what they're about to do, an action that cannot be undone once this connection is formed. This level of connection that humans never got to feel and she was swept away but the beauty and depth of it all that her eyes began to sting, tears threatening to develop. He continued to watch her, his expression made him look so fragile, but he didn't have to speak. His soul called out to hers and she could feel the words from inside. He was making sure she still wanted this, that he was giving her the option to back out if she wished. "I gave you my virginity silly, isn't that enough to tell you how much I want to be with you?" Sally replied, but not with words as her spirit reached out to his. Their souls swirled around each other as they felt the love that they had for one another. Passed feelings that they had kept secret came to the surface, making their bond stronger. Now Gary was the one who couldn't stop the tears as they began to fall from his eyes, their spirits interweaved, becoming one. Their hearts pulled, fluttering from the experience, and their mouths crashed together as they ravaged each other. He began moving inside of her again, and she had to pull her mouth away to moan, but he latched on again to swallow it.

He started off slow, listening to the moans he coursed out of her with each pump. They were like music to his ears, to hear the pleasure he was causing her was intoxicating. He trailed a line of kisses from her forehead, to her chin, and finishing at her chest as it moved up and down slowly with each of his thrusts. His teeth lightly racked across one of her nipples before he took it in his mouth. The other he teased with his fingers, pinching it between his index and thumb. Sally's nails clawed up his back lightly, sending shivers throughout him, and he growled against her breast. She bucked her own hips, trying to instigate him into going faster, but he stayed at the same pace. Sally growled, starting to get frustrated, her body beginning to crave more.

"Gary," she purred into his ear, "you can go faster."

"No." He rested his head on her shoulder, pausing for a moment to collect his self. His animalistic urge clawing at the back of his mind, trying to take control. It wanted to ravage her, to pound into her so hard she screamed his name. But he fought against it, wanting to make this last. He wanted her to enjoy ever last second of this and make her feel as good as he did.

She wrapped her legs around him, moving herself against his length. He gritted his teeth, the urge flaring up again. "I have told you a thousand times, I'm not a delicate thing that you need to be gentle with. Please don't be gentle with me now."

"No!" He growled, his teeth beginning to grind.

She sighed in frustration, her arms bracing against the bed roll as she rocked her hips more fiercely, moaning under her breath now that her sexual desire was being satisfied. Gary groaned, his grip on his control starting to slip. He growled in anger, his expression a serious snarl. He pried apart her legs from around his waist, tucking his hands in the bend of her knees and pushed them away. He slammed her legs against her body, her head between each of them.

"No I is saying!" He roared.

His anger blinded him, and in the moment of distraction the animalistic urge took control. His hips beginning to pound into her with feverish thrusts, this new position allowing him to go deeper than he had before. He heard her scream before he was able to realize what was going on. Panic filled his mind and he had to fight to take back control. Biting his lip he willed his hips to still, his grip tightening on her thighs as he shook violently. The urge fought against him, but he was able to steal back his control once again. He breathed heavily when his body finally stopped thrusting and he became still. He felt her throb around him, and he worried that he might have hurt her. Looking down he was shocked to see her face beamed an expression of sheer joy and pleasure. A line of drool had slid down across her chin, her tongue slightly lolled out as she panted. Her eyes were nearly rolled back, and her face was flushed completely red with lust.

"More...more..." She panted, the words so breathless and light it was hardly understandable.

"E-enjoying Sally is?" Gary's voice shook from both worry and sheer ecstasy from the expression on her face.

"Oh God yesssss!" She moaned loudly, her voice thick with desire.

His arousal jumped, her needy voice fueling him. She let out another deep moan, her core more sensitive after the short onslaught. Gary chewed on his lip. She wanted this, he wasn't hurting her, and she enjoyed it. He growled under his breath, to be truthful he also enjoyed it. He grunted, if she wanted it that way then so be it, a smirk growing on his face. But he wanted to keep control, and although his animalistic urge growled with dislike, it accepted his request as long as he didn't wait any longer. He didn't.

With a growl full of lust and desire, he hooked his hands under her knees again. Lifting her back almost completely off of the bed roll, forcing her back end to face up. He slammed his self inside of her, this position allowing him full mobility to thrust as hard as his urge craved. She cried out, her moans a choir of pleasure that stirred the fire deep inside of him. He growled, it wasn't what his urge wanted from her, so he went harder and fast. His grunts low and beast like. She cried out again, her moans even louder, but it still wasn't what he craved. His thrust started to boarder on painful, and he was beginning to think he was going too hard. Yet she still cried in pleasure, so he didn't easy up. His grunts vibrated throughout the tent as he hammered into her. He felt her tighten around him, her hands reaching out and gripping around his wrist as she screamed his name. He gave an animal like growl, his urge finally getting what it hungered for. He continued his attack as she screamed his name more. Something began to build inside of him, and small bumps started to form on his back. Sweat ran down his forehead as he gritted his teeth.

"Gary!" She called with a gasping moan. "I.. I think I'm going to.." Her hands around his wrist clenched tighter.

He didn't slow down, nor did he ease up, knowing that she needed this. She needed him to continue, to help push her over the edge, and she was so close. He growled, knowing he was as well. He could feel her soul begin to ripple before it tightened into itself. She let out one last scream of ecstasy as her release washed over her. Her soul exploded with a cocktail of emotions and color, swirling into his. He let out a beast like roar, his soul swirling with the colors that were released from hers. Soon his soul tightened and exploded as well, his own release following after hers. The ripples their souls caused crashing together, sending small waves of pleasure through their cores.

The bumps on his back began to grow into small balls. Soon each popped off and floated into the air. One after another until five silently fluttered around the top of the tent. Gary shook lightly as he finished, holding onto her thighs tightly to keep from collapsing on top of her. She breathed heavily beneath him, recovering from the experience. He slowly lowered her back down to the bed roll, kissing the inside of her thighs. He felt her throb around him as he gently removed his self from her. Reaching over to slowly slide his shirt back down to cover her sweaty body. When he finally had her comfortably rested, watching as her chest heaved in and out as she hummed lightly with delight, he jumped up and opened the flap of the tent entrance. Escorting the spores out into the night air. It swirled around them before taking them to drift off into the dark horizon. Gary secured the flap closed again, and turned back to her. He rubbed the back of his head embarrassed.

"Sorry Gary is popping. Gary not help it." He apologized.

She looked at him with soft caring eyes, giving a short giggle. "It's alright Gary, I think they'll do just fine. They were made from love after all."

His eyes grew big, his hand falling to his side. She did not just say what he thought he heard her say. She gave him a sly smile, and her soul confirmed him that yes she had. He couldn't control his self as he jumped in place, filled with such happiness. He dove back onto the bed roll, covering her face with kisses. She giggled lightly, her hands rubbing his shoulders. He nuzzled his head in the crook of her neck, letting out little purrs of joy.

She kissed the top of his head, wrapping her arms around him. "I really do love you."

"Gary is loving Sally too." He purred deeply, sending shivers up her spine. "Gary loving Sally for time now."

She blushed. "So have I."

He kissed her neck as he repositioned his self onto the bed roll. She curled up next to him, her head on his chest. She lightly traced random designs into his stomach, sighing contently. "I'm happy we stopped for the night."

He gave a quick chuckle, his belly jiggled slightly. "Maybe listening now when Gary telling stop?"

Sally gave one last sigh as her eyes began to close. "Maybe." She cuddled into him closer as her body relaxed, her breathing evening out.

Gary kissed her hair, resting his head on his other arm. "I love you." He said slowly.

**Author's Note:**

> HUUUUUUUUUUGE thank you to Ragdollstiches from Deviantart for the help in this story. If it wasn't for her I would have given up on this, twice! Go check her out! She is an amazing writer!!!


End file.
